The Pilot Project Core is proposed as an integral part of the CCHI to support research to generate preliminary data for the development and submission of future research applications for support from non- CCHI sources. A major purpose of this Core will be to enhance the UMB-CCHI research portfolio and the field of human immunology as it relates to defense against infectious disease. As such, the UMB-CCHI Pilot Project Core has the following Specific Aims: Aim 1: To enrich the UMB-CCHI research portfolio and incorporate new investigators and institutions into the field of human immunology for the purpose of generating preliminary data for the development and submission of future research applications in the area of human immunology. Aim 2: To solicit and review Pilot Project applications for two to three awards in the amount of $30,000 to $50,000 every two years. Aim 3: To support, monitor and integrate Pilot Projects into the UMB-CCHI research portfolio. Aim 4: To track the success of funded Pilot Projects as measured by publications, presentations, patents, and the ability to obtain subsequent funding.